1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of inserting the weft yarn in a jet loom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known jet looms in which the weft thread is carried through the warp shed by a jet of fluid such as air. It is important in such jet looms that the weft taken by the fluid jet reaches the opposite selvage of a fabric being woven reliably without being broken. If the weft insertion were not carried out properly, the fabric being woven would suffer from defects and undesirable fabric could be produced.
It has been customary practice in jet looms to eject a jet of air or liquid under a constant pressure at all times for inserting the weft thread through the warp shed. The prior method is disadvantageous in that a weft yarn thinner than the normal weft yarn would tend to be broken due to the fluid pressure being too strong for the thinner weft yarn, and a weft yarn thicker than the normal weft yarn would be liable to terminate short of the opposite selvage during weft insertion as the fluid pressure is too weak for the thicker weft yarn.